Der Abgrund zwischen uns
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Siri denkt auf Bellas Hochzeit über ihre Beziehung nach...


_Titel: Der Abgrund zwischen uns_

_Autor: Soma Belenus _

_Kapitel:1/1_

_Summary: Siri denkt auf Bellas Hochzeit über ihre Beziehung nach_

_Genre: Drama_

_Pairing: SB/BL_

_Warning: Melodramatik pur, also nur lesen, wenn man dazu geradeneigtXD Ihr seid gewarnt_

_Rating: K_

_Hintergrundmusik: Sway von den Lost Prophets (auch so schön melodramatisch, hach)_

_Widmung: meinem Thesikeks, weil sie mich dazu inspiriert hat und der wohl größte Bella/Siri-Fan auf diesem Planeten ist °lol° hab dich lieb, mein Keks_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

_

* * *

_

_Der Abgrund zwischen uns_

Es war der Abend des ersten Januar, an dem es schier unaufhörlich schneite.

Jener Abend, an dem sich zwischen uns ein Abgrund auftat, der sich niemals wieder schließen sollte.

Ein klaffender Abgrund, dessen Grund in der Dunkelheit verborgen lag.

Auf der einen Seite sie, die grausame Schönheit, die mich Zeit meines Lebens so fasziniert hatte und dies wohl bis zu meinem Tode tun würde.

Und auf der anderen Seite ich, einer der wenigen Menschen, denen sie einst ihre wahren Gefühle offenbart hatte.

Ein Abgrund zwischen uns, denjenigen, die sich verzweifelt liebten und zugleich mehr als alles andere für das hassten, was wir mit voller Inbrunst vertraten.

Sie die Seite der Finsternis, des Hasses und des Todes.

Sie kannte keine Skrupel, wenn es um das Erreichen ihrer Ziele ging.

Sie kannte keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer und keine Angst, doch trotz all dieser Dunkelheit in ihr, kannte sie die Liebe.

Inzwischen mag sie dieses Gefühl vergessen haben, doch ich zweifle daran.

Ich zweifle daran, dass sie wirklich so eiskalt ist, wie sie vorgibt zu sein.

Und ich zweifle daran, dass sie vergessen hat, was zwischen uns war und was sein können hätte.

Das, was zum Greifen nah war, hätte sie sich mit mir gemeinsam von der dunklen Seite abgewandt.

Doch an diesem Punkt wurde mir eines klar.

Wir würden niemals eins sein, denn wir waren wie Tag und Nacht, gegensätzlicher als alles andere.

Und doch war da etwas, das uns verband.

Es war der kindliche Glaube daran, dass man alles erreichen könnte.

Doch mit der Zeit kam die Erkenntnis und uns wurde klar, dass unsere Wege sich trennen mussten.

Sie blieb ihren Wurzeln treu und unterwarf sich einem Menschen, der niemals verstehen würde, was für ein Opfer diese Unterwürfigkeit für sie bedeutete.

Sie, die unbeugsame, starke und schöne Frau, die ich einst mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte.

Sie war es, für dich ich beinahe mich selbst verleugnet hätte.

Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn ich kehrte allen diesen Traditionen den Rücken und zerriss damit das Band, was uns bisher verbunden hatte.

So zerstörten wir das, was zwischen uns gewesen war, unser Selbst und schließlich auch die Möglichkeit einer Wiedervereinigung der beiden so unterschiedlichen und doch so gleichen Herzen.

Wir blieben uns selbst treu und so kam es auch, dass sie ihrem vorherbestimmten Weg folgte und am heutigen Abend einen Mann heiraten würde, der ihr weniger als nichts bedeutete.

Rodolphus Lestrange, recht bedeutender Todesser, reich, reinblütig und immerhin verhältnismäßig attraktiv.

Doch er ist es nicht wert, dass Bellatrix ihre Freiheit für ihn aufgibt.

Selbst ich wäre es nicht wert gewesen, eine Frau wie sie in einen goldenen Käfig zu sperren, doch es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung.

Und so stehe ich nun hier vor ihrem Zimmer im Hause meiner Ahnen und zögere den Türknauf in meiner Hand umzudrehen und ihr Reich zu betreten.

Diese Entscheidung wird mir jedoch erleichtert, denn in diesem Augenblick wird die Tür von innen geöffnet und meine Cousine Narcissa schaut mir unterkühlt wie eh und je entgegen, doch ganz tief in ihrem Blick erkenne ich auch etwas wie Mitleid.

„_Was willst du hier, Sirius?"_

„_Ich würde gerne kurz mit Bellatrix sprechen, wenn es ginge."_

Meine Antwort verklingt emotionslos in der Weite des Flurs, doch aus einer verborgenen Ecke des Raums heraus höre ich diese unglaublich sanfte Stimme Bellatrix', die ihre Schwester dazu anweist mich eintreten zu lassen.

„_Du hast sie gehört, Sirius. Ich muss sowieso noch etwas holen…"_

Kurz darauf stehe ich in Bellatrix' Zimmer und finde einfach nicht die Worte um das zu beschreiben, was ich vor mir sehe.

Sie sitzt dort an ihrem Frisiertisch in einem Kleid, so schwarz wie die Nacht und gleichzeitig grün wie Smaragde.

Ihre ohnehin schon wunderschönen Haare fallen in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken hinab, während mir ihre kalten grauen Augen aus dem Spiegel entgegensehen.

Doch ihre Augen sind nicht so kühl, wie sonst, sie zeigen deutlich eine gewisse Trauer und im selben Augenblick eine ungeheure Entschlossenheit.

„_Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?_", fragt sie nun tonlos und fährt sich mit einem Kamm durch ihre Haare.

„_Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass dies alles hier das ist, was du wirklich willst? Du willst wirklich alles aufgeben für diese falschen Ziele?"_

Ich weiß nicht, woher die Verzweiflung kommt, die in meinen Worten mitschwingt, doch sie lassen sie nicht unberührt, denn sie seufzt.

„_Sirius, hör mir zu. Wir hatten diese Unterhaltung schon zu oft, als dass ich sie nochmals führen wollen würde. Akzeptiere endlich, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Wir sind beide erwachsen geworden und haben unseren Weg gewählt. Es ist die Natur der Dinge, dass Menschen sich verlassen…"_

Genau genommen, hat sie damit Recht, doch etwas in mir wehrt sich absolut gegen diese Einsicht und so gehe ich schließlich zu ihr und knie mich vor ihr hin.

„_Dann schenk mir einen letzten Kuss zum Abschied. Ich möchte dich als die in Erinnerung behalten, die ich einst liebte."_

Langsam lege ich meine Hand in ihren Nacken und ziehe sie sanft zu mir hinab um ihr den finalen Kuss zu entlocken.

Einen Kuss, in den ich alle Liebe lege, die ich je für sie empfand und sie erwidert diesen Kuss mit ebenso viel Inbrunst.

Doch das Ende musste kommen und so lösen wir uns schließlich wieder voneinander, die Blicke beschämt zu Boden gewandt, uns darüber im Klaren, dass wir niemals vollkommen loslassen können werden.

Sie greift nach meiner Hand und drückt sie kurz.

„_Geh jetzt, Sirius. Geh und versuch zu vergessen, was zwischen uns war. Es ist für uns beide das Beste, glaub mir…"_

Ihre Stimme klingt zittrig, als wäre sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, doch selbst ich habe es noch nie miterlebt, wenn sie geweint hat.

Nun wendet sie sich ab und beginnt blutroten Lippenstift auf ihren wundervollen Lippen zu verteilen.

Ihre Augen glänzen dabei fast schon unnatürlich, doch keine einzige Träne bahnt sich den Weg über ihre langen schwarzen Wimpern und die porzellanfarbenen Wangen hinab.

Und so erhebe ich mich schließlich im Bewusstsein, dass alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe, in unerreichbare Ferne rückt, wenn ich die Tür hinter mir schließe.

Doch gleichzeitig wird mir auch klar, dass es eine vollkommene Selbstaufgabe bedeutete, wenn ich meinen Weg verließe.

Und so fällt die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und mit ihr ist mein Schicksal besiegelt.

Von diesem Augenblick an sind wir Feinde, werden uns irgendwann gegenüber stehen und uns womöglich zum Erreichen unserer Ziele gegenseitig opfern.

Aber das ist Zukunft, die im Moment nicht zählt.

Ich bin hier, um ihrer Vermählung beizuwohnen und das werde ich auch tun.

Deshalb begebe ich mich hinab in den kleinen Ballsaal, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden wird.

Und eine Stunde später ist es soweit.

Ich sitze in der ersten Reihe, da bellatrix mich zum Trauzeugen auserkoren hat und warte darauf, dass diese Festlichkeiten endlich ein Ende finden mögen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wird nun auf die sich öffnenden Türen des Ballsaales gelenkt, wo ich meine Cousine an der Hand meines stolzen Onkels erkennen kann.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu letzterem lächelt sie jedoch nicht, sondern schaut teilnahmslos auf den Altar.

Ich verdränge den Gedanken, dass ich es sein sollte, der dort anstelle dieses Unwürdigen auf sie wartet.

Nun steht sie dort neben ihm und legt das Ehegelübde ab.

Jedes einzelne ihrer Worte nehme ich wie durch einen Schleier wahr und spüre schließlich einen dumpfen Schmerz in meiner Brust, als Bellatrix ihr Versprechen mit einem Kuss besiegelt.

In diesem Moment erkenne ich, dass ich niemals wieder so sehr lieben können werde, wie ich sie geliebt habe…

* * *

_So, das war's mal wieder._

_Seid so lieb und teilt mir mit, wie ihr den Oneshot findet, ja?_

_Dankeschön °knuddel°_

_Soma_


End file.
